


Scenes from the Sir-niverse

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee's done. Random murmurings from the Sir-niverse. [Characters will show up when they decide to. Expect Dean, Roman, and Seth for sure. Not all smutty. There might be humor here. It's a learning experience for everyone.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! So, while "Sir" may be finished for all intents & purposes, these are just tidbits and random occurrences in their universe! They won't all be Dean & Sera (yes, "kitten" has a name), but the first one is! Ratings will fluctuate, but it's being put at the highest for safety reasons. 
> 
> This particular ficlet is inspired by a guest review over at FF.net that I had gotten that seemed to mock the fact that Sera had a Lilly Pulitzer dress. Because apparently if you dress preppy, you can't like being spanked.
> 
> SO: As someone who is a self-titled creepy kid and has a closet that is mainly black, but does enjoy Vineyard Vines & Lilly Pulitzer & Vera Bradley, and is also a sorority woman, this chapter goes out to you, sarcastic anon!

"You know what I absolutely love about you?"

She closed her eyes, humming happily to herself as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his breath warm against her skin.

"What's that, babe?"

"I love when you wear shit like this."

She opened her eyes and looked down at her outfit. She didn't really think too much of it, it was just this pink and navy blue dress she had picked up on clearance, nothing pricey by any means. They were getting ready for an engagement party, nothing swanky, but still requiring some semblance of dressiness. She loved how tall Dean was in comparison to her, it gave her an excuse to wear the nude pumps she had been dying to wear, and she tied it together with a strand of faux pearls she had picked up back in college. Classy, sophisticated…and apparently something that Dean liked.

"Oh? And why is that…"

"Because. It makes you seem all innocent. Like people can't see for one minute the filthy person you are beneath it."

He kissed at her neck again, before moving to snatch the necklace from around her neck, breaking the cheap clasp.

"Ow, Dean, what the fuck?"

"I can break these, these are fake. These won't cost almost four hundred fucking dollars to replace. I want you to wear the necklace I got you."

"I don't think that necklace is appropriate for an engagement party."

"I gave you an order."

It had gotten to this point with them, where half the time it wasn't even sexual, but just the enforcement of the dynamic. He was Sir whether or not he was fucking her, and she was ok with that. So if he wanted her to wear the "kitten" necklace, then so be it.

"Ok, Sir. Can you get it for me please? I want to finish my makeup…"

He moved away from her briefly, reaching into the pocket of his suit pants, pulling out the tiny silver necklace that had her pet name stamped onto a nameplate. She had picked it out, per his request, and instead of having something fancy made, she went with a tiny shop on Etsy.

"Already got it for you, kitten. Do you want me to put it on you?"

She looked at him in the reflection of the mirror and smiled, knowing he would do it even she said no. "Go right ahead."

He carefully placed the chain around her neck, fumbling with the clasp on it, before finally muttering to himself "stupid fucking tiny clasps…" and huffing out. "You do it."

She rolled her eyes in half-hearted exasperation, grabbing the necklace in her hands, easily closing the clasp.

"So who's engagement party are we going to again?"

"I told you. It's a friend from college."

"Is that why you look so preppy, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you, you're even wearing your weird sorority badge thing…ohhh. I get it. Is  _that_  where the spanking thing came from?"

She turned around, ready to fuss at him about how  _that is hazing and we did not-_  before he grabbed her face and kissed her, making her tensed shoulders ease down.

"Sera. I'm kidding. Calm down."

She sighed, and slumped her forehead against his, as he played with her hair, amused at the amount of time she would spend on curling it just for him to ruin it wrapping it around his fist later, every single time. It was always when she was dressed up like this. After he had sliced up that  _stupidly expensive_  dress of hers, he realized what it was that made him love it. He had felt like by using that blade on her and that dress, he was cutting away whatever part of her was afraid of being open about what she liked. He was proud of himself for figuring that one out on his own, although he did feel bad about how upset she was at first about the dress.

"Come on. Finish getting yourself all prettied up for your sisters, or whatever. I'm sure I'm going to hear  _fantastic_  stories about how you guys tore up UC…"

She rolled her eyes, and turned back around to finish her makeup, and felt him playfully smack her on the ass.

"And maybe later I can tear  _this_  up."

"You are absolutely incorrigible, you know that?"

"You love it."

She rolled her eyes again, and muttered to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this…" before flipping up the back of her dress.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

She laughed at the sharp intake of breath she heard behind her, and she flipped the dress down, laughing to herself at having the upper hand for once.

That upper hand didn't last very long.

She felt a hand rest on her hip, while another traced over the edge of her sorority pin. "Kitten, I don't think you're being a good representation of your sorority right now… don't you guys have a rule about pantyhose… and panties, mainly?"

"Hmmm, you're right, Sir, I'm not dressed to badge. Am I in trouble?"

He looked down quickly at his watch, and groaned, knowing there wasn't enough time for him to do what he really wanted and get them both there on time, without looking disheveled.

"Later…you are in  _so_  much trouble. Take the badge off."

She rolled her eyes and undid the hook on the pin, placing it in the little wood box she had for it.

"We're testing out that spanking theory tonight."

"Dean, you are not spanking me with a paddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment, in all of it's beautiful smutty glory, is a belated birthday present for my dear friend, OtherLuces, over on FanFiction.net & Tumblr. If it wasn't for her, the Sir-niverse wouldn't exist outside of a little one-shot on Tumblr.

"Crawl."

She had closed her eyes, getting herself adjusted to the heavy aura around her, before opening her eyes, fully settled into the subspace necessary. She felt a gentle tug against her collar, the slight clinking of the chain sending some sharp twinge of something indescribable through her. It resided somewhere between pain and arousal, but at this point, that line had been blurred.

She looked up at him, sitting on the edge of the armchair in the living room, leaning forward, watching her. He was dressed a bit nicer than he usually would be, but not nearly as much as the first time they had done this. He had rolled up his sleeves, had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt, and he smirked at her, knowing that she was taking the sight in. He chuckled. "Is there a problem, kitten?"

She shook her head, and started to crawl, but lost her grip for a moment when he tugged a bit harder at the chain. "Use your words."

"No Sir."

"Then get your ass over here."

She did as she was told, and made her way between his legs, sitting back on her knees and looking up at him.

He held her chin gently, looking at her, making sure she was absolutely ok with what she was doing. He  _hmph_ 'd to himself, and let go. "Now, you've been a good girl lately, you know that, right? Even if you can be a bit of a brat…" He winked, which was permission for her to crack a smile. "So I know I can trust you to do exactly what I tell you, isn't that right, kitten?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. So what I want you to do is ride me until you cum. And then I want you to suck me off after, so you can taste yourself on me. Is that understood?"

She nodded, nuzzling into his hand as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Kitten. Answer me.  _Is that understood_?"

"Yes Sir…"

He placed the chain down on the arm of the chair, and undid the rest of his shirt, flinging it across the room to land halfway on the couch. He went to undo the fly of his pants, when he felt her hands stop his.

"I'm sorry Sir…but may I do it?"

_Well well well…_

"Since you asked nicely…" He moves his hands away, letting her unfasten the button and pull the zipper down herself, slipping the pants off of his hips. She uses it as an opportunity to draw her hands down his thighs, clawing lightly at the soft hair, before moving a hand up to wrap around him, hot and thick and hard. She strokes him gently a few times, rubbing her thumb over the head, licking at her bottom lip.

He groans and wants to thrust into her fist, but instead begrudgingly slaps her hand away, sitting back in the chair and pulling on the chain again. "You know that's not what I asked you to do."

She nods, standing up at the tug of the chain, and gets on the chair, straddling his hips. Before she can sink down on him, he trails his thumb over her clit, before reaching a finger back to feel how wet she is. "I love that I never have to worry about if you're wet enough." He moves his hand back, licking quickly at his finger, before placing the hand on her hip, pushing her down.

She braces a hand on his shoulder as she feels that delicious sense of fullness with the angle he is inside of her, and after a moment of them both enjoying just the sensation of them joined, he tugs the chain hard enough to pull her forward, his mouth next to her ear. He trails a finger down her spine, groaning at her whimper and fidgeting. He whispers harshly, his breath warm against the shell of her ear, "move."

When she starts moving her hips, he lets his head fall back onto the chair, groaning as she presses kisses to his shoulder and neck. However, this isn't about him getting off, this is her present for being a good pet, and she needs to be reminded of this. He takes the hand that had the chain wrapped around it and grabbed her hair, pulling her back up straight to look at him. "Don't worry about me. That's after. I want to watch you cum, I want to hear you, feel you fall apart. Do you get that? This is about you right now…"

He kisses her, not possessively like he would, but gentler, as if he were giving her permission of some sort. He murmurs against her lips, "just let go, kitten. Trust me."

Soon she's rocking against him faster, her thighs clenched around him tightly, soft whimpers dripping from her lips. He knows that if this keeps on this way, without any intervention on his part, he may end up going before her. The hand on her hip moves towards the front of her body, and his thumb finds her clit once more, rubbing in gentle circles. "That's it, you're so fucking beautiful like this… I wish you could see yourself right now…"

Feeling him rub at her, she can already tell her body is winding tighter, her throat closing of its own accord, needing that loss of air to make that come down all the more powerful. She moves one of the hands she had on his shoulders up towards the back of the chair, and digs her nails in, eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it, baby…come on, I know you're there…"

It creeps up her slowly, taking its sweet time to burn from her center throughout her limbs, before strangling her and making her fall slack-jawed against his chest, her muscles tensed as he rubs once more against her, his hips thrusting up into her, dragging it out.

She starts to regain breathing - shallow, heavy gasping - and realizes belatedly that he's still forcing her hips down, until he finally grips at her hips, sliding down to her thighs as he explodes hard inside of her.

"…Sir?" She coughs, and the vibrations in her body make him groan out from oversensitivity.

"Felt too fucking good. Couldn't help myself." He huffs out a laugh, before groaning again and slumping back against the chair, letting go of the chain that was wrapped around his fist. She nuzzles into his chest, sighing happily as he strokes her hair absentmindedly.

"Hey… look at me."

She looks up at him, eyes half-lidded in contentment and a small part tiredness.

"Happy birthday, kitten."

She smiles and lifts up to kiss him on the lips.

"Best birthday ever…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a cross-post from the Hexy Halloween Fanfic Hootenanny, because Sera (aka kitten) wanted in on some Halloween action. This one goes out to wolfbrose on Tumblr (whose URL I still covet...). She requested: "leaving a Halloween party with female character but dressed as like little red riding hood and [insert a bae here] is dressed as a were or something but on the way home it'd be a little role play till they get home and what not."
> 
> I asked her if Dean was ok, she said yes, and here we are.
> 
> The lyrics are from Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs, and the song is "Li'l Red Riding Hood." Which I obviously don't own. So, don't sue!

She knew walking through the woods was a bad idea. This was how people got hurt, how people got lost. But, still, it was easier to get to her house through the woods than it was to walk around. The party had gone on longer than she anticipated, and she was glad it was only a block or two away, so she could walk home as opposed to having to drive. She wasn't drunk by any means, hell she wasn't even really buzzed, but she was very cautious about driving after drinking, and so going on foot was the best option. She walked gently, trying to not disturb the creatures that were probably roaming around at this time of night in the grass and leaves.

She felt arms wrap around her, and a low voice in her ear, half-singing, " _Who's that I see walking in these woods... why it's Li'l Red Riding Hood..._ " She wanted to jump, but she knew the minute he wrapped his arms around her who it was.

"Dean, you almost scared the fuck out of me."

He laughed softly, moving an arm from around her waist to tug at the hem of the flimsy red cape, before trailing his hand down to tug a bit harder against the edge of the skirt of her costume. She went to speak up, but he shushed her, placing a finger over her lips before rubbing his face into her neck, taking a deep breath, the scruff-turned-nearly-a-beard on his face irritating and yet at the same time tickling her skin. He started half-singing again. " _Hey there, Li'l Red Riding Hood... you sure are looking good..."_

She rolled her eyes. "Please, for everyone's sake, stop singing."

" _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._ " He ended the singing there, but pulled her closer to him with the arm wrapped firmly around her, and that's when she realized two things: one, there was no doubt in her mind that Dean was ready to go, with how well she could feel his hard-on digging into her; and two, he apparently had a thing for Red Riding Hood outfits. Huh. Who'da thought.

She had an inkling of where this was going. And, screw it, she'd play along.

"Really now... you really think that a wolf would want me?"

Dean closed his eyes in silent praise that she had caught on. "I'm not too sure, but I think you might need someone to walk you home, just in case. You know. Protect you and all that."

"How chivalrous of you."

"I'm quite the gentleman when I want to be."

"Well, a gentleman would introduce himself to a lost lady that he's saving." She looked up at him, smirking. Let's see what he'd do with that.

"You're right, how absolutely terrible of me." He paused, thinking for a minute, before grinning wickedly. "The name's Jon Moxley. You can call me Jon, or Mox. Whatever you prefer."

She could ring his neck right now. "Well then, Mox... it's getting late, and you're right, there are all sorts of untrustworthy creatures afoot. I should probably get home."

He moved from behind her to her side, keeping his arm wrapped at her waist. "And what's your name, sweetie."

"Sera." She never used a fake name in any of their role playing. She never had the creativity for it.

"Well Sera, that's a pretty name by the way, you're right. You never know  _who_  you can trust anymore... But let's not stay in these woods much longer. Full moon's out, and lord knows how many wolves there may be." He grinned down at her, and she rolled her eyes slightly, before smiling back.

She had originally been angry at him when he said that he didn't buy a costume but rather 'made' it, not because he was cheap, no she actually appreciated that bill wise. She was angry because she didn't think he had done  _anything_. He had his regular old ratty ripped jeans, a black tshirt on, and his hair and beard had grown out a little, so his features were a bit more rough. Nothing she didn't enjoy, but just... not a costume. She realized in hindsight that he was going as a werewolf, because, in his own words, "anyone can be a werewolf, you never know."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, listening to the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl, before he started humming the tune again, eventually breaking out once more. " _What big eyes you have... the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad..._ " He looked down at her and she smiled up at him again, before feeling her face fall a little. He was looking at her with  _those_  eyes, the eyes he had when he was Sir, the eyes that said that she'd be feeling this in the morning. She felt her body react in kind. He always knew how to press her buttons.

She knew it wouldn't take much to get him out of his jeans, not with how hard he had ground himself against her, and with the way her body was reacting, it wouldn't take her much to get out of that costume... if he'd let her.

They walked out of the woods, staring at the house across the street. "Well, looks like I got you safely out of those woods. No wolves in sight."

"Are you sure? Can you walk me back to my house, just to make sure?"

"Aww, are you scared, Sera?"

"Not at all, Mox. I just think a real gentleman would walk a lady to her doorstep."

"Oooh, feisty. Let me walk you to your door then... And you can call me Jon. I'd like to hear you say that."

"Fine then, Jon. Are you happy now?"

"A guy could get used to hearing a pretty voice like yours say his name."

She swatted at him, and he laughed, grabbing her again and drawing her closer to him. "Alright alright I'm sorry, let's get you home."

She sighed as he hurried them across the street, and walked up the walkway towards the front door. She reached into her purse to grab her keys, but they slipped from her hand and as she bent over to get them, forgetting momentarily that she was in a rather skimpy costume (not really forgetting at all, but this  _was_  role playing she was doing), she could hear Dean give a sharp intake of breath and groan slightly, before she came back up with the keys. He turned her around and plucked the keys from her hands, unlocking the door while holding her close with his other arm.

"You know, Jon, I never noticed how big your arms and hands are."

"All the better to hold you with, dear. Since you seem to be dropping things, I don't want you to lose your balance in those... absurdly high heels of yours." He pushed the door open, and loosened his grip on her, allowing her to walk inside the house, and he turned on the light on, watching as she took her heels off, unaware (maybe) of what was going to happen next.

She turned around and saw him give a truly wolfish grin. She had to take the bait.

"And...wow...what big teeth you have."

He kicked the door closed behind him, before picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs. He sat her down on the edge of the top step and kissed at her neck, before whispering in her ear.

"All the better to eat you with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one has been a long time coming. I don't remember who asked, but I'm pretty sure it was an anon months ago who asked if I'd ever write a Dom!Roman fic.
> 
> You're welcome, anon.

"What are you?"

She had taken the moment to catch her breath, the stinging of the skin on her ass and thighs getting to her, irritated into further redness by how he kept fucking into her. She had taken the spankings as best as she could, thanking him after ever slap against her skin, but it was starting to burn, a good burn, a burn she could work off of, but a burn nonetheless. "Your whore." She had said it probably not as loud as he'd want, but her voice was shot.

"Say it again. What are you?" He reached down and grabbed at her hair, wrapping it loosely around his hand, before tugging.

She whimpered pathetically, her head bent backwards as his fist clenched her hair in a firm grasp, her fingers digging into the blanket beneath her, her body shaking with each sharp snap of his hips. "Fuck… your whore…"

"That's right. And who's your Master, huh?"

"You, sir…"

"Fucking say it again."

"You, sir… god, please, please, please…" She was begging absolutely beautifully now, and he couldn't say no to those pleas, releasing the death-grip he had on her hip to trail downwards to rub at her clit, just rough enough to have her orgasm spike through her, making her lose her breath and cum hard against him, body shuddering, each tight convulsion against his cock pulling him that much closer to his own release.

"Look at you, look at how much of a slut you are for this… you ready for this? You ready for me to cum so fucking deep inside of you, huh?" She barely breathed out a  _yes_  before he pushed her head down onto the comforter of the bed, his other hand scrambling for purchase against her hips, as he pushed roughly into her once more, a low growl rumbling forth from his chest as he achieved his release.

After he knew the last of the aftershocks had pulsed out of him, he let go of his grip, kissing softly at one of her shoulders, before pulling out, groans of satisfaction and fatigue coming from the both of them. After taking the time to clean up and regain breathing, he laid down on the bed next to her, watching her eyes remain half-lidded, skin still flush.

"What color?"

"Green."

"You sure, baby?" Roman had been rough on her tonight, nothing that she didn't ask for explicitly, but it still made him cautious. He had seen how bruised her ass and thighs were already getting from the spanking she'd received, and she was still shivering, her body not coming down from the force of her orgasm quite as quickly as he would have liked.

"Yeah, 'm sure. Thank you, Rome."

He smiled at her, before gently kissing her forehead. "Nothing to thank me for, it's what you needed, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then don't worry about it. Do you want anything? A drink? Anything to eat?"

"Can… can I just have snuggles?" She held out an arm sleepily, and he laughed, pulling her over to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

He kept her wrapped in his arms, rubbing gently at her back, until he felt her breath even and her body stop shuddering. Sleep was what she needed right now, but he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for when she woke up as well. He gently slipped away from her sleeping form, making sure to get her favorite hoodie and sweatpants out waiting for her, before heading towards the kitchen, laying out the packets of her favorite hot chocolate, and checking the cupboard to make sure the cookies she liked were there ("Chewy Chips Ahoy. They gotta be chewy, Rome, or I won't eat them." "You're insane." " _CHEWY."_ )

He had made plans with the boys for later, but that was weeks ago and he hadn't expected her to need things this badly. She was stressed out, she was taking night classes to build up a new career, while working her ass off during the day, and finally the stress had gotten to her. She hadn't even really asked out loud, she just had a look in her eyes that when Roman saw it, he knew.

He heard the small ping of his phone, and saw the text from Dean asking if they were still up for tonight. He texted quickly back - _M_ _ight be late, needed to handle some business. You know the kind.-_

Dean replied a minute later, - _D_ _o we need to reschedule?-_ Another text immediately after, - _W_ _hat color she at?-_

Roman was actually relieved that there was someone else that he could talk to about this. Sure, he could have talked to Ziggler, he supposed, he was pretty  _obviously open_  about his membership in the community, but it wasn't the same as having someone that's near family to discuss it with.

- _She's at green, she's good. She knew we were hanging out tonight.-_

- _Well, if you need to stay there, don't worry about it, I'm sure Seth and I can figure out something.-_

_-Thanks-_

He put his phone away, hearing the sound of the floor creaking above him. She must have woken up, much sooner than he had anticipated. He figured now would be the time to get the water started for her hot chocolate.

He was just pouring it, the water having boiled quickly, when he heard footfalls on the stairs. He turned around, smiling, holding out the mug and the package of cookies at her. "Figured you'd need them."

She smiled, the hoodie sitting way too large on her, her hands completely covered by the sleeves as she reached out for the mug and the package. "You're the best, you know that?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Do you need me to stay here with you? We can catch up on some shows or whatever."

She looked up, trying to hide how happy she was hearing that from her face. "But don't you have plans with Dean and Seth?"

"Dean said we could reschedule if you need me here."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Will do, babe. Now, get your butt over to that TV, I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

She nodded and padded off to the living room, while Roman quickly grabbed his phone.

_-Staying in. She needs more tonight. Took a lot out of her. Maybe next week?-_

_-No worries. Totally understand. Sera's same way. Tell her I said hi.-_

_-Will do. She says thanks, btw.-_

He walked to the living room, placing the phone in his pocket, and he sat down on the couch, opening his arm up to let her cuddle right up next to him, sipping her hot chocolate, as he wrapped his arm back around her, firmly.

Sometimes, staying in was the better option.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was actually a separate piece that BrodieBlue wrote as a gift, but she has since removed her fics from the interweb (her joint stuff is still up.) She lovingly sent it to me to share with you all!

Sera rolled up the receipt for her library fine into a tiny ball and held it tightly in her fist as she made her way home on foot. The fine was such a small thing, only a tiny setback to her day, but it was so  _annoying._ It was a waste of her money, which she worked hard to earn. The gate that surrounded her and Dean's property was in sight now and she quickened her steps, relieved to soon be able to throw her heavy bag, laden with books, down somewhere. But she wanted to rid herself of her bad temper first. She didn't get to spend as much time with Dean as she would like to and she wasn't going to ruin the little time she did have with him by letting something so insignificant anger her. As she pushed the gate open, she threw the rolled up receipt into their garden. It was so small that it'd get washed away by the rain into some undergrowth, and if it hadn't disappeared by tomorrow morning, she'd pick it up and dispose of it properly anyway. But for the time being, she didn't care where it ended up; it just felt good to throw something. She smiled as it catapulted from her hand, enjoying the light feeling that filled her chest, until she spotted Dean and Roman in the garden. She covered her mouth, and thought to herself, what kind of person littered? What kind of person littered their own garden? What was Dean going to think? …

Before she could consider what she was doing, she ran up the garden path, following in the direction the paper had flown. Her aim was incredible; she watched the receipt whiz past Dean's nose and land right in the centre of a hole that Dean had dug out of the earth. Both men's eyes zoned in on the little ball of paper; Dean looked up at Roman, who was leaning his elbow on a spade that was standing in the dirt, from his crouching position amongst newly planted flowers and piles of soil. Then they both turned their heads, directing their attention to the sounds of Sera's feet turning up the gravel path as the tiny stones rolled under her shoes.

"I thought you'd be inside! I was going to pick it up later! I was just letting off steam!" she panted, then added a laugh at the end of her blunt shouting.

They blinked at her, and she could feel their mild disapproval rolling off them.

"I better get going," Roman said and patted Dean's shoulder. "I'll see you both later," he added. Then he nodded at Sera, before looking straight ahead at the street he was going to approach.

Sera looked at Dean, covered up to the elbows with dusky smatterings of soil. His tight fitting khaki coloured t-shirt was smudged with dirt and he was wearing jeans that were completely ruined. She felt more than a little guilty about throwing garbage in their garden. If she had known he would take it upon himself to do gardening this afternoon, she would never have dreamed of throwing anything in their garden. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Roman was not in earshot before speaking. Dean was still crouching on the ground, by the little hole he'd presumably just dug, observing her.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. That was really thoughtless of me. Let me pick that up. I'll throw it away properly."

"No. Come closer. But don't touch the paper."

"Yes, Sir."

His tone of voice and entire demeanor definitely called for that term of address right now. She walked forward, feeling uncertain about what was going to happen next. She didn't know how far to walk, how fast or where he wanted her to stop. She looked to him for further instruction, and saw he was focusing on her feet.

"Stop."

Sera came to a halt about two feet away from him, close enough so that he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard, but not close enough to touch her. He craned his neck to look up at her.

"That's better," he smiled.

His smile was that of a polite young man's; convincing, yet a barrier to his true thoughts. That made her nervous.

"Ahhhh," he groaned, stretching his arms behind his head.

Sera felt her skin prickle, the beginnings of arousal. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Let's see what you threw into  _our_ garden."

He put a slight stress on the word 'our', but not enough to alert Sera to any serious feelings of disgruntlement with her behaviour. He delicately picked up the small ball of paper, and then raised himself to a standing position, grunting as he did so. He turned to face Sera, square on, and held the paper aloft between his thumb and forefinger.

"What is this?" he mumbled to himself with a befuddled frown.

He was acting cute, but Sera knew he was feeling anything but. He carefully unfurled the ball; then squinted at the small typing. He raised his eyes to Sera when he had finished reading it.

"You got charged overdue fees for library books," he stated as he tucked the piece of paper into a front pocket of his jeans.

"I know-"

"Just answer 'yes Sir' or 'no Sir'."

Really, Sera knew better than to think she didn't have to use her words.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you mad about it? Is that why you threw this into our garden? Were you throwing a childish tantrum? Tell me, kitten."

"I went to return the books today and get some new ones out. But this fucking librarian, he spoke to me like I was such a cunt when I tried to get them out. I mean, it's a waste of money anyway, but its worse that he spoke to me like that. I guess that's what upset me the most, the way he spoke to me."

Dean nodded as she spoke, remaining calm as she blustered.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked after a pause when she had finished speaking.

"Yeah, a bit," she admitted.

"Yeah, I bet it feels good to rant, to get everything you are feeling off your chest. I will  _always_  listen to you, kitten. I care about how you feel. You should have come to me, but you didn't. You threw a tantrum. You chucked  _litter_  into our garden. You disrespected our home and me. So, now I have to punish you."

Sera felt her stomach tighten at the sound of that word. She hadn't been seriously  _punished_  in a while. She clenched her fists by her side tensely, digging her nails into her palms.

"What do you say, kitten?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," she hastily said, "I meant to say, Yes. Sir."

Dean did not respond to that and simply continued to look at Sera, which made her feel even more uneasy, before speaking again.

"Go to our room, pull down your pants and bend over the bed."

His words upped the tempo of her heart beat and made her feel a little heady.

"Put your collar on too.  _Now."_

The forcefulness of the way he said, 'now', made Sera squeak, 'yes, Sir!', and she found herself walking faster than her normal pace to get inside the house and obey his orders. She was climbing the stairs two at a time, like she was running away from her own embarrassment at earning a punishment for such silly behavior. When she got inside their bedroom, the first thing she did was slam the door shut hard behind her. She leaned against the cool wood and steadied her breathing; then she thought about retrieving her collar. She went straight to the place she always kept it stored when she wasn't wearing it and fastened it about her neck with well practiced fingers.

Then, just as Dean had ordered her to, she got to her knees on the floor at the foot of their bed and unbuttoned her pants. She grimaced as she pulled them down; the friction they created alerted her to just how aroused she felt. Any woman who wanted this in her life, to be spanked by her man for discipline, would be lying if she said the thought of being punished never turned her on. She expected to feel well chastised by the end of her punishment; she'd be disappointed if she didn't. But she also expected to get a deep pleasure out of it, that she found hard to explain to anyone, even Dean. She bent at the waist, rested her chest on the bed and folded her arms to lay her head in them. Now all that was left to do was wait, and that could be for a very long time, depending on Dean's whim. Dean hadn't bothered to close the window in their bedroom that she had opened that morning when she'd rose early, and a light breeze caressed her panty covered bottom. Fingers of breeze brushed over her cheeks, even between her legs, despite having pressed them together and the teasing sensation made her pussy throb even more in the tight space of her panties.

"Hurry up," she said to herself, after what must have been at least five minutes of waiting.

Kneeling on the hard floor was starting to feel uncomfortable and she was longing to feel the smack of his hand against her backside, if that was the punishment he was planning to give her, there was no knowing with him.

"I hope you weren't telling me to hurry up," he then said from the door way.

Sera's automatic reaction was to lie, like any naughty girl's would be, but she thought better of it.

"I didn't know you were here to hear me, Sir," she said to him, though she kept her head down and the shield her arms had created for herself muffled her voice.

He didn't respond, though she carefully listened to the noises he made. This time she heard him close the door softly behind him and felt his heavy weight make the mattress of the bed bow when he sat beside her.

"I hear  _everything_ ," he then said in her ear, his voice was so close and his warm breath tickled her ear so much, it sent a shiver down her spine.

She then felt his hands go to the bun she had tied at the nap of her neck and he gently untied the band, being careful not to pull her hair. His fingertips pleasantly massaged her scalp as he pulled his fingers through her hair, separating the curls. Sera couldn't help smiling when he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"You look so beautiful like this, bent over for me, waiting for me to punish you," he mumbled.

He then got off the bed and she heard him move behind her, Sera wondered what he was going to do now. He surprised her by kissing the curve of her pussy that could be seen between her legs, not quite concealed, no matter how firmly she pressed her legs together. She became even more aware of how wet she was when she felt her panties stick to her lips when his soft mouth kissed her.

"So beautiful, so wet, so naughty," he said loudly, and with an exaggerated sigh, as he rose to his full height again.

Sera's ears pricked up tensely to the sound of his heavy foot falls across the floorboards behind her again, trying to pick up some clue as to what he would do now. She was given some idea when she heard him drag a drawer open and a slight feeling of dread started to fill her heart. Whatever implement he had retrieved, he'd done so quickly, because he was already closing the drawer again. It almost brought a tear to her eye when she heard Dean smack something heavy and solid into the palm of his hand. He then came to her side and hooked a finger through the ring of her collar.

"Get up," he said, hissing the order into her ear and pulling at the ring as he did so, forcing the collar to bite into the soft skin of her neck and reminding her of her place.

Keeping his finger hooked through the ring, he then sat on the bed, where Sera had been bending over, which forced her to stoop slightly. Sera felt his implement sting her calf a little, where he'd just given her a light tap, she looked down at the source of irritation and saw it was a hairbrush. She remembered him buying that hairbrush; it was beautiful and incredibly expensive. Made of ebony wood, it was very elegant and well made. He'd told her that it was not to be put to its intended use and under threat of severe punishment, she'd of course obeyed him and never touched it.

The simple words, "on your knees," followed the tap of the brush, and Sera obeyed this order too. Sera naturally sought comfort from him now she'd been put in an even more vulnerable position and put her hands on his thighs. He let her leave them there and let go of her collar, which allowed her to breathe a little more easily. He stroked the shiny, wooden back of the hairbrush adoringly, then gripping the handle firmly in his right hand and clutching the back in his left, he locked eyes with Sera.

"Put your hands on your head," he commanded. "Keep your back straight and hold your head high."

Sera was familiar with that posture and didn't need to be reminded of how to maintain it, but his words sent thrills through her, so she was glad to hear them. He then leaned down and delivered another tap of the hairbrush to her groin, he made no sudden movements; Sera knew the blow had been coming, but she didn't want to flinch away and stop him.

"Part your legs further," he said.

Sera shuffled her knees apart, but this still apparently wasn't good enough.

"Further," he said, packing more of a sting with the next tap of the hairbrush to her pussy.

"That's better," he said, when Sera widened her knees to the point where her position was becoming incredibly uncomfortable to hold.

Dean then held the brush in his hands again, like he had been before, and looked down on Sera with a contented smile on his face.

"I do hope you're in discomfort down there."

Without a doubt, she was.

"Now, this is what's going to happen," he said, as he rhythmically tapped the hairbrush against the palm of his hand, "I'm going to spank you, with this hairbrush."

Sera suspected as much, but she still couldn't stop of tremor of tension rippling through her body, making her visibly shudder, when he made the announcement.

"Oh kitten, I'm not completely without mercy," he teased her, "I'll give you a good warm up with my hand first, then I'll finish you off with my little friend here."

He gave her a twisted smile to let her see how much he was enjoying her ordeal.

"So, how am I going to punish you?"

"You're going to spank me with your hand first, then with the hairbrush, Sir," Sera said quietly, her cheeks flushing.

"That's right," he nodded.

Then he broke eye contact with her to place the brush by his right hand side, and beckoned to her with his finger.

"Get over my knee."

Sera's heart suddenly thudded heavily inside her chest. She got to her feet slowly, feeling quite weak and vulnerable now. Dean had parted his thick thighs further and gripped Sera's wrist when she rose to her feet. When she went to his right hand side, he pulled her between his legs and guided her with his right hand, pressing it into the curve of her back and making her bend over his left thigh. He then wrapped his left arm around her, the point of his elbow rested on the back of her neck and his left hand gripped her waist. Sera's chest was supported by the bed and she was getting used to the submissive position, when Dean pulled down her panties, baring only her backside to his eyes. Sera closed her eyes when he began to rub his hand over both her cheeks.

"Tell me when you're ready for this, kitten," he said.

Sera took a deep breath and readied herself for a sharp smack, which she both welcomed and dreaded.

"I'm ready."

The first slap was hard, as she had expected. It hurt, but it also felt good and it sounded great. She loved that sound. He repeated the action on her right buttock, then again on her left. He continued to slap her cheeks, keeping his pace hard and steady. In what felt like no time, the tingling sensation his hand left behind after the initial sharp sting, became a slow building burn.

"I'm so disappointed in your behavior, Sera," he said when she showed the first sign that she was in any discomfort; a little whimper had escaped her mouth.

"I shouldn't have to give you a spanking, over my knee, on your bare ass, for such child like behavior."

He spoke slowly, punctuating the slaps with his words.

"You're a grown woman. I won't tolerate you throwing tantrums."

"I know you won't. I'm sorry, Sir," Sera said, painfully, gasping the words out, trying not to wriggle to avoid his hand, and take it like a good girl.

"You're damn right I won't," he said; then he stopped slapping.

Sera felt relieved to be given a breather, but she knew this was far from over. She hadn't forgotten his promise that he would spank her with the hairbrush. Dean rubbed his hand over her blushing cheeks and she sighed at the feeling. It was comforting, she would like him to carry on doing it, but she knew that light spanking had not been enough for her, and so did Dean.

"Your ass is looking very pretty," he said.

He then brushed Sera's hair back from her neck and gently twisted his fist in it to turn her head to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she nodded.

He nodded back at her; then still keeping his hand in her hair, he picked up the hairbrush that lay beside him. Sera groaned as he rubbed the smooth, wooden back to it over her cheeks.

"I think a bit of this will teach you a lesson you won't forget in a long time. Do you agree?"

The hairbrush felt liked the hardest, and possibly the most unforgiving, implement she'd ever be spanked with.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright," he said softly, brushing her jaw with the backs of his fingers.

He then let go of her hair and gently pushed the back of her head down. Sera buried her face into the mattress and readied herself for a new sensation. She allowed herself to get acquainted with the feel of the thick, hard wood on her cheeks and felt prepared when he asked her the question;

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

She wailed, embarrassingly loud, she thought, when the first blow landed. It 'thwacked', like a heavy paddle. But the sting was concentrated in one spot and for that reason; it hurt a lot more than his large hand. Dean ignored her noises of pain, and struck her cheek again. Sera kicked her legs, but quickly straightened them again; she was determined to take the remainder of her spanking like a good girl. She concentrated on taking it well so much, that she cried with the effort and energy it took to do so.

"I'm so proud of you. You're being such a good girl," Dean said, soothingly, and followed with another stroke of the hairbrush.

He gave her a few more strokes, Sera couldn't be sure of the exact amount, because she'd long stopped counting. Then he stopped spanking her, discarding the brush by his side.

"It's all over now," Dean promised her.

As he spoke he did not hesitate to lift Sera up in his strong arms and sit her on his lap. He encased her in his arms, cradling the back of her head with one hand and firmly holding her around her waist with the other. Sera pressed her face against his chest and let herself cry, releasing all the stress she'd felt today over trivialities. It all seemed like nothing now and she consigned it to the past, where it belonged.

"Thank you," she said.

Her voice sounded muffled, but he'd understood her, as he always did.

"It's okay," he said, "I love you. I'll always give you what you need.  _Always_."


End file.
